


Enter the Moonlight

by Blue_Five



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Claiming, Claiming Bites, M/M, Marking, Non-Consensual, Omega!Jackson, Scenting, True Mates, alpha!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The werewolf walked into the underground bar like he owned it, capturing Jackson's instant attention.  He should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter the Moonlight

The man walks into the trendy below-ground bar wearing a suit that probably cost four digits and flashes electric blue eyes at Jackson. The Omega feels his body and his wolf respond to the pure Alpha scent.  He barely registers the irritated grumbles and growls of the other Alphas that had been courting him all night in hopes of spending time with a luscious Omega.  They all part before the broad chested werewolf that moves to sit at Jackson’s table, a fresh drink in his hand.  Jackson rarely denies himself the physical pleasures of the world, be it sex, food or drink.  Tonight is not the exception to that rule.  He shivers when the Alpha’s knuckle brushes over his own where it curls around the tumbler of scotch.  Jackson looks up through his eyelashes and knows where the evening will end.  He finds he can’t look away from the green eyes and when the Alpha stands with his fingers outstretched, Jackson slides his own into them.

The hotel matches the man’s suit – expensive and perfectly tailored to the discreet needs of a werewolf Alpha wishing to spend an hour or so lost in the body of an Omega. Jackson’s fingers are still tangled with the Alpha’s as they move through the lobby to a bank of elevators.  He lets himself be led into the car and when the doors slide shut, Jackson feels the Alpha’s breath against his ear.  The roiling growl makes him shudder.  Jackson’s head falls back and his neck is exposed.  He worries because he never lets things go this quickly, but a scent is filling his nose and a single thought - _Alpha_ – singsongs in his mind _._   He wonders dazedly if he’s been drugged as the elevator stops and opens onto a stunning lobby.  Jackson’s thoughts swish slowly from concern to acceptance while he’s led into the penthouse and coaxed up a short staircase to a loft bedroom.  The Alpha’s lips graze over Jackson’s and the Omega opens to the other wolf.  His arms are lifted and Jackson’s own designer clothes are removed piece by piece.  Jackson feels the air on his bare skin and then the hot mouth is back, this time harder and more demanding. 

Warmth steals into his body and Jackson finds himself on his back sinking into a sinfully plush mattress. He blinks at the Alpha and wonders when the man undressed.  It stops mattering when his legs are spread and fingers find their way inside his swollen, wet, center.  Jackson arches into the penetration and comes.  He whines, embarrassed and finds the Alpha gently nipping at his jaw.  Another growl reverberates through Jackson’s chest as the wolf sucks on a nipple until the Omega hisses in pain.  He tries to collect his thoughts.  He tries to make sense of how he ended up naked and on his back in an Alpha’s bed without a word passed between them.  The questioning words dissipate on his tongue when the Alpha’s cock slides into him without pause.  Jackson gasps, his body tightening around the intrusion but welcoming it at the same time.  He feels full and begins to move instinctually against the slow, deep thrusts.  His legs are pulled up and hooked around the Alpha’s trim waist.  The thrusts begin to speed up and Jackson begins to beg softly.

_“Harder, harder, please please please.”_

_“Do you love me, little Omega? Do you want me?”_

Jackson nods, his hair plastered to his skull with sweat from their exertions. He wants this Alpha as he’s never wanted _any_ Alpha.  He wants to be forever filled by this man.  He wants … Jackson tilts his head back and exposes his throat again, his hands trembling as fingertips flutter over his windpipe.

The Alpha’s growl makes Jackson moan. His eyes roll back into his head and he arches upward as teeth close on the tender skin.  The climax whites out his brain and he knows in his heart of hearts he’s just been claimed.  The panic he expects doesn’t happen … instead, he moves to accommodate the knot forming inside his channel and sighs, lost in the contentment that only comes from the bond between Alpha and Omega.  No other concern can reach him right now.  He’s been Marked.  The thought that he never _wanted_ to be claimed slips into the hazy fog covering his brain.  He lets himself be carried from the bed into a posh bathroom still tied to the Alpha.  Jackson kisses the werewolf lazily, his own wolf panting happily at this completion.  When the Alpha’s knot recedes enough to release him, Jackson slides to his feet and leans against the man, scenting and memorizing every bit of skin he can reach.  He’s cleaned and dried and carried back to the bed.  The sheets are clean and fresh – Jackson doesn’t bother to wonder how that happened.  His Alpha will take care of all the details from now on.  Nothing matters except whatever his Alpha wants.  Jackson falls asleep to the sensation of fingers brushing through his hair.

* * *

Jackson awakes alone. An uneasy sensation fills his body, centering in his gut.  He gets out of bed and pads naked to a large mirror leaning against one wall.  His body is dotted with bruises that will heal slower because an Alpha gave them to him.  But the one mark he doesn’t want to see and cannot take his eyes off stands out against his pale skin.  He leans close and runs trembling fingertips over it – it’s not just a bruise.  The skin is scabbing over where teeth punctured it.  He feels the ghost sensation of a tongue laving over it, spreading the catalyst saliva deep into the wound.

“No …” Jackson murmurs.

It’s futile denial. He’s claimed.  He slept with an Alpha and was so lost in his own head that he let himself be claimed.  He looks around for some sign of the man that took his freedom but all he sees is a wood valet holding his clothes.  He doesn’t doubt they are freshly laundered and ready to wear again.  Tears slip down his cheeks as he pulls on his briefs and then jeans and then the rest.  Jackson sucks in a shaky breath and wonders where his phone went when a voice calls up from the lower level. 

Looking over the safety rail, Jackson sees an older man dressed neatly but casually standing at the foot of the stairs. He recognizes the eyes and for a moment thinks this is the Alpha that took everything from him.  A soft chuckle stills him.

“Easy, young one,” the man says. “My name is Peter and I’m not the Alpha you’re looking for – that would be my nephew, Derek.”

Jackson clatters down the staircase to push into the man’s space. He smells a scent close to the one he bent over for the previous night and so the claim of blood is probably true.  Jackson shoves at Peter’s chest.

“ _Why_?” he croaks out.

Peter smiles sadly. “You’re his Mate.  You’re the one he’s waited his entire life to find.”

“He did something to me … something … made me want him,” Jackson stammers. “I _never_ wanted an Alpha claim. _Never_.”

Peter sighs. “You may not have wanted it, young Omega, but Mates cannot choose when or where the bond will appear.  It simply happens.”

“ _He never asked!”_

“I know,” Peter replies. “That’s why I’m here.  He knows exactly what he did.  I’m here to bring you home.”

Jackson gapes at Peter, trying to decide if the werewolf is insane or if he truly believes Jackson is going to suddenly move in with an Alpha he doesn’t even know. He shakes his head and pushes past the man, heading for the door.

“You can’t deny it, you know,” Peter says as Jackson presses down on the handle to the ornate double doors. “He’s your Alpha now.  Your scent has changed to match his – no pack will touch you without his consent.  If you leave now, you’ll be alone.”

Jackson’s breath is on the verge of hyperventilation. He looks up, his stricken gaze meeting Peter’s.  He knows the werewolf is telling the truth.  He’s claimed.  He could wander the streets of London living like a human, alone in his own head but no other wolf would ever touch him.  He’s Omega _and_ werewolf – he needs touch like he needs air.  It’s hardwired into his biology.  To be alone … its unthinkable.  Jackson knows himself too well.  He would never survive it.  He runs anyway.

* * *

He leaves the hotel and races through the crowded walkways of the city he’s lived in for four years since his senior year in high school in the States. His parents moved back to the U.S. last year and he’s been playboying around on their dime.  He runs until he realizes he has no idea where he is – he’s a wolf so he can find his way back, but the sudden weight of _alone_ lands on his shoulders and Jackson whines softly.  He backs against a building and slides down it, tears spilling over again.  All his years of confident flirting and casual sex are done – he’s _claimed_.  Jackson pushes up and runs again, this time to Tower Bridge.  He stands on the bridge deck below one of the towers and then looks over at the Thames beneath.  He chews on his lip and nearly jumps out of his skin when a low voice speaks to him from the shadows.

“Please don’t, little Omega,” Derek murmurs.

Jackson flies at the Alpha, his claws out. The Alpha stops him easily and clasps him in his arms against his chest.  Jackson hears the Alpha’s heartbeat and it soothes him despite his desperate attempt to maintain his rage.

“N-no … d-d-don’t …” Jackson stutters.

“I have to – I can’t let you hurt yourself.”

“You already hurt me,” Jackson sobs. “You took _everything_!”

Derek’s breath hitches. “I know, little Omega.  I know.  You were so sweet-smelling and I couldn’t resist.  I had to have you – I had to make you _mine_.”

The word sends shivers through Jackson as his wolf spins with glee. He fights the instinct and his tears continue even as he slumps against the warm chest echoing with a strong heartbeat that calls to him like nothing he’s ever heard before.  The spiced scent fills his nose and he snuffles against the sweater Derek’s wearing, not caring that he’s staining it.  He inhales deeply and expels the will to fight.  He’s claimed and there’s nothing he can do.  Derek releases his arms and when Jackson embraces him willingly, a soft growl escapes.  Jackson sniffs and looks at the Alpha, his eyes flashing briefly.

“I hate you,” he says quietly.

Derek’s eyes are deeply sad as he nods. “I know.”  Derek presses a tender kiss to Jackson’s forehead.  “But I love _you_ , little Omega.  And I will make this right.”

“Good luck.” Jackson mutters as he lets himself be led away to a waiting car. Peter sits in the back and they drive away to begin Jackson’s new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video: [Werewolves of London - Three Olives](https://youtu.be/xAhFptcum2M)


End file.
